Happy Halloween
by Xaphrin
Summary: Usagi is invited to a masquerade ball, but what happens when the unmasking begins and her dancing partner isn't Mamoru? Seiya and Usagi 4eva! LOVE ALL OF YOU! Even the one's who don't like Seiya!


HEY EVERYONE! I was in the store the other day and I saw a WHOLE bunch of Halloween stuff, so I thought to myself 'Wouldn't it be cool if some one mad a Seiya/Usagi Halloween story!' Well guess what I did! So here ya go, Happy Halloween from the maker of : Fraks Inc. Don't forget to try my other flavors! 'One Kiss' 'I Need You' and The Follow-up of 'I Need You' is 'I Need To Tell You'! The end! Now let's go enjoy the story! But wait! I don't own Sailor Moon! The end!  
  
Usagi was so excited. It would be her first masquerade ball! It was Halloween and Tsukino Usagi- sixteen years of age, defender of love and justice as Sailor Moon, with long silky blonde hair and sky blue eyes -was going to her first ever masquerade ball ever! And not only that, but it was like a REAL masquerade ball! The one's where you picked a partner and danced with them all night and when you removed their mask... well there was supposed to be your true love!  
Needless to say the first person Usagi had called was her Mamo-chan. He wouldn't tell her what he was going to go as though! Usagi wished he'd told her it would have made the night SO much easier.  
Usagi was going as Sailor Moon. She had to fight Luna to let her go as Sailor Moon but in the end she prevailed. However, Usagi was to use the Luna pen and NOT to transform unless there was an emergency. Usagi had agreed.  
"So what do you think, Luna?" Usagi asked as she spun around in front of the mirror. Luna raised her head to look at her and sighed.  
"I still think you should have gone as a princess," She grumbled.  
"Oh Luna! I wanted to be original! And it's not as if I'm wearing Eternal Sailor Moon's Fuku! No one will ever remember my first transformation!" Usagi protested. She was right. She was dressed in her first transformation fuku, but this fuku was different... the material had sparkles sewn in it, so Usagi glimmered like the stars whenever she moved, and she wore a red sparkly mask over her eyes, seeing as that was the only requirement of the ball. Luna sighed, looking her over again.  
"I will not be able to bear with myself if you get caught, Usagi-chan..." Luna warned. Usagi sighed.  
"Luna, you are SO over protective. If you're gonna have that much trouble with it, why don't you come? Makoto is the one who's renting the place to throw the party, I'm sure she'll let you in."  
Luna sighed, "No. Artemis wants me to come over to get some work done."  
Usagi raised an eyebrow, "'Work'. Uh-huh, I believe that!" she giggled.  
"Usagi!" Luna hissed. Usagi giggled, she heard her father honk the horn of the car. That was Usagi's signal to get down there.  
"Best be off, Luna. Have fun!" Usagi giggled. Luna seethed as she watched Usagi quickly dash away.  
  
"That dress is TOO short!" Kenji complained as he watched Usagi get in the car.  
"Oh, Kenji! It's only a ball, let the girl have a little fun. One night isn't going to kill her," Ikuko said.  
"No, but I'll kill any person who looks at her!" Kenji shot back.  
"Wow, Sis... you really resemble Sailor Moon!" Shingo said. Usagi blushed.  
"Arigato, Shingo."  
"But I know you aren't cause you're too much of a ditz and WAY to clumsy!" he said laughing.  
"SHINGO! MOM!" Usagi cried out.  
"Shingo that was awfully rude! Now apologize to your sister!"  
The bickering went on the whole way to the ball.  
  
On the other side of Town...  
  
Seiya was quite proud of his masquerade costume. He grinned devilishly at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with white gloves, a black top hat (Which his long hair was unskillfully pinned under), and a red velvet lined cape.  
'Now,' he thought, 'for the finishing touch...' he pulled a small white mask from his drawer and placed it on his face.  
"Sei- WHOAH! Hey, Taiki! Check this out!" Yaten yelled down the stairs. Yaten, was dressed as an American gangster from the twenties. Seiya laughed at their expressions.   
"My GOSH, Seiya!" Taiki said, who was dressed like an American cowboy, "You could SERIOUSLY pass as Tuxedo Kamen."  
"Yeah, but Kamen doesn't have to rent his tuxedos, now come on, we'll be late," Seiya said walking down the stairs. The other two shrugged and followed him.  
  
Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei had just finished setting up the food. Makoto was excited about the ball! She was so glad her friends could help. Usagi had to baby-sit her brother before her parents got home, otherwise she would have been there.  
Makoto was dressed like a sorceress, with black hair dye in her hair and pretty little markings all over her face. Rei was dressed like Xena. Minako was dressed like a twenties flapper. And Ami was dressed like and American cowgirl (AN: Yes It's supposed to be a pairing between Minako & Yaten and Ami & Taiki. Okiedokie? Okay then! On with the show!). So the four were quite the sight to see.  
"Guys! Guys I'm here!" Usagi called running into the room. She'd gotten pretty good at running in her boots. She halted in front of their surprised expressions.  
"Usagi..." Rei hissed in a warning tone.  
"I used the Pen. I'm not transformed... Luna said I couldn't," Usagi whispered under her breath. The girls rolled their eyes.  
"Usagi in that outfit you look like a dead ringer for Sailor Moon," Minako warned, "Some one could discover..."  
"I'll be fine! No one remembers the first transformation," Usagi shrugged. The others looked at her with warning eyes.  
"We're not going to win," Makoto said. "If Luna didn't win, we sure as hell aren't." The others shrugged and nodded.  
After a few more chats and a little more time the ball was underway. No music was being played yet, as some of the guests were still arriving. Usagi now felt uncomfortable... maybe thins wasn't such a good idea... She looked around for a familiar face and saw no one. Every one was wearing a mask and a costume. There were monsters (Which Usagi was POSITIVE one of them was Seiya), and Fairies, And Princesses, and Angels, and Princes.... Etcetera.   
'I'll be okay! No one remembers!' She told herself.   
"Attention, everyone!" Makoto said, standing on a chair. The guests quieted down. "I would like to thank you all for coming and the unveiling will commence in exactly three hours! So enjoy! And remember: No switching dancing partners!"   
After Makoto's speech the music began and every one paired up. Usagi suddenly caught a familiar face across the floor... Tuxedo Kamen! Mamoru! He wasn't original at all! . They locked eyes and Usagi's heart sped up... strange she never felt like this before when Mamoru looked at her. It was probably just her excitement.  
Kamen smiled and strode over to where the lovely woman was. He wasn't too sure who this beauty was, but he wanted to know. She looked a lot like a Sailor Senshi, but not one he'd ever seen before (AN: Remember he's only seen Eternal Sailor Moon's fuku? Okay then.). He bowed before her.  
"May I have this dance, milady?" He asked. Usagi blushed and curtsied.  
"Of course, milord," She giggled for a second. Then her heart began to pound furiously in her chest as he placed one hand on her slim waist and picked up her other hand, if fit so easily into his. They began to waltz across the ballroom floor to a slow waltz. Usagi let her eyes stray for a moment and saw a woman dressed in a navy blue dress who looked awfully like Haruka-chan...  
"So," A very deep and inviting vice brought Usagi back. She looked into his eyes... they seemed a different color then usual, and not ... not as serious, more playful. "What sailor senshi are you? I mean... are you a senshi... or ...?"  
Usagi smiled 'See! I told you no one would remember the first transformation,' she reassured herself.   
"I don't know... I guess just one I made up," Usagi replied.  
"Mmm, you're very creative."  
Usagi blushed, "Arigato." She looked up at him. Wait! Mamoru should know the first transformation! Oh, he was playing a game... well Usagi could play that game too!   
"Might I say that you did a wonderful job on recreating Tuxedo Kamen?" She asked. He chuckled a little.  
"Arigato," He smiled.  
"So, Kamen... everyone thinks you and Sailor Moon have a 'thing' for each other... how do you feel on the subject?" Usagi asked him. He blushed beet red. Usagi felt a bit of anger inside her. Kamen was supposed to be in LOVE with her!  
"Now, come on. That's supposed to be private," His voice suddenly held a playful tone to it. Usagi's anger melted away.  
"Oh is it?" She teased back, "It's Tokyo's real life soap opera!" She grinned. Kamen blushed a little again.  
"Soap opera or not, it's still private," He responded, his eyes dancing. Yes, yes they were certainly more playful.  
Usagi pouted for a moment then smiled back up at him. Kamen, was quite the charmer! Well... he was at least tonight.  
Across the room you could see a gangster dancing with a flapper girl. (AN: ::In nature show voice:: and here you see the elusive gangster dancing with his own kind of the flapper... let's watch!) Yaten was becoming attracted to the girl he was dancing with. She was so pretty...  
"So, Mr. Gangster, Sir..." She said, ""What brings you here tonight?" She giggled. Yaten smiled a little.  
"Business..." He played along. She giggled.  
"'Business' sir?"  
"Yep. Business," He smiled down on her. She blushed up at him. She was SO beautiful... he wondered whom she'd be when the unmasking began. A sorceress, strode past them and snapped their picture. Yaten and Minako blushed as she walked away. It was probably Makoto, taking pictures to black mail him with in later years.  
Ami looked up into a pair of mahogany eyes. She smiled a little. Her heart was melting at some man she didn't even know! What was wrong with her?  
Their conversation was very intriguing... all though Ami couldn't even remember what they were talking about... she just knew that she liked the feeling she got in this man's arms.  
The night swept on minute-by-minute, each conversation becoming more interesting then the first. After the apprehension to find out who their partner was dragged on and on Makoto finally turned off the music and turned to her guests.  
"Well, everyone! I'm sure you're all very excited as to find out who you're partners are! The unmasking will begin in five..."  
Usagi grinned up at Kamen. She knew Mamoru would be staring down at her. Kamen however was really excited as to find out who this senshi was.  
"Four..."  
Yaten smiled down at the flapper and the flapper smiled back up. They were going to find out who they were in just a few seconds.  
"Three..."  
Ami held her breath for the first time in anticipation... how could she not? This man was so stunning and she LONGED to find out who they were. Taiki had the same views.  
"Two..."  
Now everyone in the room was tense.  
"One! Unmask!"  
Ami reached up and peeled off the man's mask at the same time he peeled off hers. They gasped. It couldn't be! It just couldn't! It was Taiki!  
It was Ami! How could he have not known! Wasn't it her intelligence that set her apart from the rest? Taiki suddenly came to terms with himself. He loved her, and that was that. So screw any other coherent thought in his head.   
"Hello, Ami," He smiled.  
"Hi, Taiki," She blushed. Taiki smiled and bent down to kiss her. Suddenly everything slipped into place and it was quite all right that Taiki was kissing her in a public place and she didn't mind at all! Because, she mused, she loved him!  
  
Yaten stared at Minako, Minako stared back. Yaten began to laugh at the irony of it all. How come he hadn't have known before? He should have! Minako growled at him. He was always making some stupid comment to her.  
"What are you laughing at!" She seethed. Yaten smiled at her then cupped her cheeks and bent down and kissed her. Minako blushed a deep red.  
"I'm laughing at myself because I didn't see it before..." he said after his lips had caressed hers.  
"See what?" She asked, in a daze.  
"How much I love you."  
  
Usagi stared at Seiya and Seiya stared back. The air crackled and fizzed between the two of them. Usagi was upset, how could this have happened! Wasn't Mamoru supposed to be smiling down at her?  
"Well, Odango, do you have something to say?"  
"Yes!" She hissed out.  
"What would that be?"  
"I LOVE YOU!" Usagi gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth. She had meant to say that she loathed him... but what had happened? She just told him that she loved him.  
Seiya stared back at her with deep surprise. His heart thundered in his stomach. Did she just say she loved him? Did she mean it... by the look on her face it was a surprise to her as well. Everyone in the ballroom was staring at the couple. Makoto didn't know how this could have happened...  
"Seiya..."  
"Usagi..."  
Usagi ran from the room. Seiya chased after her. He couldn't let her get away. He had to keep her. He knew he loved her...he just knew it!  
"Usagi!" he called. She'd run into a garden of some sort and Seiya chased after her. Usagi was running at top speed and didn't notice the bad of potting soil in front of her. CRASH! Yep she found it was there now. Seiya went to her side quickly. She was fighting tears. He figured that they weren't just tears from her fall... but from other emotions too.  
"Are you alright, Usagi?" He asked placing a gloved hand over her scraped knee. Usagi sniffed and nodded. The tried to get up but Seiya yanked her down again.   
"Don't run, Usagi..." He whispered. Usagi looked into his eyes and turned away. Seiya gripped on to her waist and brought her back down. He refused to let her get away again!  
"Seiya... I thought... I thought you were Mamoru... and when I found out you weren't I just..."  
"I love you," Seiya whispered, "And if you don't love me also... well I'm okay with that."  
Usagi looked down at the ground. Wasn't she supposed to love Mamoru? Wasn't she supposed to be eternally his? Or maybe... Usagi looked up at him, he was smiling sadly holding back tears in his eyes. Usagi reached up and traced his lips with her fingers. She vaguely wondered what a kiss from him would be like... would it be distant like Mamoru's... wait! Mamoru's kissed weren't distant! Were they?  
Usagi's heart fell to her stomach and pounded. She didn't know anything any more... and if Mamoru knew what she looked like as Sailor Moon... wouldn't he have come right over? Did Mamoru still love her?  
"Usagi?" Seiya asked. Usagi let her eyelids fall over her eyes as she leaned up and placed her lips on Seiya's. He gasped inwardly, then his hold on her waist tightened and became very possessive.  
Seiya traced her lips with his tongue gently, Usagi let him slip his tongue into her mouth as her breath quickened. His hands traced across her back and sides, leaving a burning trail of fire wherever he touched. His hand slipped down to brush against her thigh. Usagi swallowed hard. She'd never EVER gotten this feeling from Mamoru. He was always 'a kiss here a kiss there, and a nice comment every so often should do the trick.'. He'd never stirred so much passion within her before. And yet Seiya had done it with one kiss. Seiya let his lips slowly fall away from hers.  
"I love you, Seiya..." Usagi whispered, his eyes locking with hers. Seiya smiled happily and pressed his forehead against hers.  
"I love you too, Usagi."  
  



End file.
